The Diamond of Akatsuki
by lilmissmindy
Summary: The Akatsuki is known to be a group of bloodthirsty, cold hard killers. But what if they found a baby with a very specia heritage? They would be forced to keep her for their selfish resons, and raise her with the children that are all ready there. This is the life of Sachiko Uchiha as she is raised with the akatsuki. NOT ITACHI'S SISTER!


**A/N: ****Hi everyone! My second Naruto story! I notice now that I've thought of it, and then read another story the "When the Jasmine Flowers" or Blooms for inspiration, they are very similar… Please note that I did not steal the idea as I read the story after I had already came up with the idea.**

**I hope no one's too OOC, I already know Orochimaru might be, I don't know much about him.**

**Now! On with the story!**

Rumbling was heard as the rain poured down, other than that there was silence. Two figures trudged through the rain, one tall and one short. The taller of the two men veered off to the right.

"Where are you going Orochimaru?" The short man asked the taller one emotionlessly.

"There's a faint chakra source around here. If I find it I could probably use it for one of my experiments." The short red haired man followed his partner, rolling his eyes.

"You and your experiments" The shorter man grumbled. They searched for the source, only to find a baby… For a baby, it had a decent amount of chakra. As soon as Orochimaru picked up the baby girl the other man quickly said. "Put it down."

"Aw, Ssssasssori… Don't be like tthhat. Look at itsss hellpllesss facce" Orochimaru dragged out the words from his snake-like tongue.

"I'm not watching it, and who knows what Leader-sama will say." The man now dubbed as 'Sasori' said

As the duo walked in the base, it grew silent. The talking of the men (and Konan) had stopped and eyes were on the bundle in Orochimaru's hands. Immediately, Konan's maternal instincts took over and she gently snatched the baby girl and snuggled her.

"Aww! You're so wet! Let me get you in some new clothes." She ran to her room and put her smallest shirt on the baby, which was like a dress on the little blonde. As she unraveled the blanket the baby was in two scrolls rolled out. She ran out the room with the baby and scrolls in hand. "Are we keeping her?" Pein shook his head.

"Konan, do I need to remind you, we have two other children to look after?" As if responding to his father's words, a boy of about three with red hair and orange eyes walked in dragging a wagon with a baby of about nine months with blue tuffs on her head and yellow eyes.

"Please? Look at her! She's an orphan just like we were, at least we knew our parents, she'll have to live with the pain of being abandoned! At least our parents loved us." The boy tugged on his father's robe.

"Papa, is dat a new fwiend?" Pein sighed,

"Maybe Kouchi, Maybe... All in favor to keeping the child say I."

"I." Everyone turned their head to Kisame. "I've always wanted a little sister, and we can train her." The baby was now wide awake and looking at everyone with wide coal eyes, wondering what they were saying, and what the noises that came out of their mouth meant.

"I." Everyone looked at Orochimaru. "I need someone to be my next vessssel." He noticed the glare he got from Konan. "If I don't go that far, ssshe'll make a great sssspy for the Akatsssuki."

"I." Konan spoke this time. "I'm a girl, its natural, plus, I know what it feels like to be an orphan. It isn't pleasant." She picked up her own daughter and placed her on her other hip. "Look Nagomi, she might be staying with us for a while!"Nagomi reached out to the other child held by her mother.

"I." This time it was Zetsu. "Other than these wonderful** brats**, hey, they're not brats! No one likes us. **I wonder why? **I think we should keep her!** I think we should eat her!** No! She's so small she wouldn't serve as an appetizer! **Fine, I think we should raise her, and then eat her!**" The Zetsus argued.

"Four of the eight of us…" Pein said. "We need one more person to say yes in order to keep her with us. Kakuzu… Can I ask why you do not wish to have this child here?" His authoritative voice sounded throughout the room.

"Simple really. Children are a waste of money." Kakuzu said.

"Kazu-jii-sama… 'M I a waste a money?" Kouchi asked.

"Yes! Yes you are!" Kakuzu was about to answer, but seeing the glares he was receiving from Pein and Konan, he instead replied, "Iie Kouchi, you are not a waste of money."

"Sasori?" Pein asked.

"I'm just not good with kids." He responded.

"Hiori?" Pein asked. Kakuzu's female partner blew hair out of her face. She glanced at Kakuzu and back at Pein.

"Children make people worry and cautious. 'No violence around the baby!' 'No cursing around the baby!' Blah, blah, blah. And knowing that we're criminals, those are things you can't take out of us. And besides, there are only two girls in this organization, and knowing all the men that are here, they won't take care of her." Hiori said.

"And I also voted no." Pein told Konan. "There's no one else who wishes to keep her here. Orochimaru!" The said man stood up. "Put her back where you found her." Just as Orochimaru was about to take the baby Konan shouted

"Wait! Lets at least read these scrolls left to whoever finds her…" Before anyone could answer she read out loud.

"_To whoever finds my baby,_

_ My name is Hikari Senju. The baby you are holding is Sachiko Uchiha. I named her before I was told that she had to be killed. She is the daughter of the so called Madara Uchiha," _Konan's, Pein's, and Kisame's eyes widened._ "and knowing that both of our lines have formed this baby, she will probably be a direct descendant of the Sage of Six Paths. Please, I'm begging you, keep her and protect her, and love her as if she were your own. I am most likely dead as you read this, her father probably doesn't know about her, or doesn't give a rat's ass, and I don't want the world's only hope for peace to die as well. I want her to become a proud kunoichi, like I was, and don't let her fall into the wrong hands. If you _are_ the wrong hands, keep her. I don't want her to be killed for natural reasons._

_ ~ Hikari Senju"_

Konan looked at Pein.

"We have to keep her!" She gave him a puppy dog look, and pretty soon, the babies were giving him one too, not that they knew what it meant (except Kouchi).

"Fine." Pein gave up. "But only because she has so much power to be unlocked." He told them. "Another Rinnegan and a Sharingan will be of much use to us."

"PA!" Nagomi shouted happily. He took Sachiko from Konan.

"From now on this child is as important to us as Kouchi and Nagomi. She will help us with our goal in the far future. Most of us will be considered as uncles, or aunts. Kisame, you can consider yourself her brother, you're twenty years old and young enough to be so. My children will be her siblings, and we will tell her she was adopted and was born between an Uchiha and a Senju. We will not give her any more information until _I_ say so. Understand?"

"Hai, Leader-sama!" Rang around the room.

"Good."

**A/N: Woohoo! This has been stuck in my head for months! I think now that I get this out, my flow for my other 'Naruto' story, ****The Tale of Two Shunned Wolves,** **will be much smoother.**


End file.
